


fuck

by enterthevoid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, frerard ayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterthevoid/pseuds/enterthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck

gerard thought frank was hot. so did frank. they fucked each other in the **ass**.


End file.
